nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Octavia Melody
Octavia (Born 9105928.M2, Imperial dating system) is an Equestrian born first and current Grand Duchess of the Octarian Union. Octavia Graduated from the Stalliongrad Music college in 50 BNE and joined the Stalliongrad Orchestra shortly after. In 47 BNE she joined the Royal Canterlot Orchestra, shortly after joining she was thrown out. In 46 BNE she secretly married her childhood friend, Vinyl Scratch. Octavia later made headlines when she was voicing support for a peaceful end to the cold war between the Principality of Equestria and the Zebra Nations in 29 BNE. Her opinions drew the ire of many Equestrian citizens when she thought that Equestria should cave into Zebra demands. She frequently visited the Zebra Nations, until 22 BNE when the Littlehorn massacre occurred. All of her performances and CD's were boycotted and she was branded a 'stripe lover'. During 30 BNE, the Equestrian Ministry of Morale took interest in Octavia and kept her under 24 hour surveillance and later interrogated her in 18 BNE. She was harassed by the MoM (Ministry of Morale) until her appointment as Regional Governor of land on the Axis world of Praetoria. Praetoria was later evacuated in 13 NE and was later appointed planetary governor of Octarius, and then she was appointed as the sub-Sector's Governor in 14 NE. 'Early Life' Octavia was born on the 15th of April, 70 BNE at the Stalliongrad Medical Centre. Born to Arpeggio and Apple Polish, both teachers at the prestigious Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and highly respected and wealthy socialites. Questions were raised over her parents due to Octavia being an Earth pony, because both of her parents were unicorns. It was later dismissed when it was found that Apple Polish was related to the Apple family. Octavia was rejected at first because she was not a unicorn, but after several records were checked it was found that Octavia was indeed the child of Arpeggio and Apple Polish. During the first four years of her life Octavia found herself mostly ignored by her parents, she was showered with gifts and many other objects until she received a Cello. She later somewhat impressed her parents a year later when she showed off her skills with the Cello. Though she missed a few notes and generally messed up the entire performance. This showed she had a great aptitude for the cello. Not many Earth Ponies can hold a bow and play the cello with their hooves; this impressed her parents enough to hire a music teacher to help improve her skill. She later named her cello 'amico'. 'School years' In 64 BNE, Octavia attended Stalliongrad Filly's College. Two years later, she met her best friend and future wife, Vinyl Scratch. Six months later, Vinyl left Stalliongrad due to her mother constantly moving from location to location, only to return six years later. The two were inseparable until graduation where they had a falling out. Vinyl wanted Octavia to move with her to Manehattan while Octavia wanted to stay in Stalliongrad. Octavia graduated with honours and played at the graduation ceremony in 52 BNE. 'College years' Immediately after graduating from high school, Octavia was offered a scholarship to the Stalliongrad Music College. She later graduated and earned her Diploma of music in 50 BNE. After finishing her college years she was offered second chair in the Grand Stalliongrad Orchestra, she accepted. A year later she earned first chair. 'Expulsion from the Royal Canterlot Symphony Orchestra "''It was as if time stood still at that very moment..." - Octavia, recounting that fateful moment. In 47 BNE, Octavia was offered the third chair on the Royal Canterlot Symphony Orchestra. Honoured, Octavia took up the offer and moved to Canterlot. During her first performance, she froze up at the sight Vinyl Scratch. Such a mistake would not be tolerated and she was expelled from the Orchestra. This was the beginning of one of Octavia's low points in her career as a classical musician; she was later employed at a local bar. A year after her expulsion and playing on the street, Vinyl using several contacts she had met as a DJ, Octavia finally came back into the Public's good graces when she played in a quartet at the Grand Galloping Gala. This was her big break and Octavia became a celebrity among the upper class of Canterlot. Later that year, she secretly married her long-time friend Vinyl Scratch. 'The Great War' "I've been to the Zebra Nations; they need those gems more than we need that coal!" - Octavia addressing a very conservative citizen about her beliefs in 27 BNE. Octavia became infamous during the Great War for her support of the Zebra Nations and the peace process. Believing that the Zebra Nations needed the gems more than the Equestrians needed the coal. Her beliefs stemmed from visits to the Zebra Nations, the zebras needing the gems to power their talismans and other defences while Equestria needed the coal to power its growing industry. Her activism was constantly reported in the newspapers, many conservatives within the Equestrian government found her a pest as she continuously wrote to them with solutions to the war. In 22 BNE, after the Littlehorn massacre. Octavia became the target of many patriotic attacks by Equestriann citizens, her Canterlot apartment was vandalised with anti-zebra messages and general insults. Three years later it was burned down, no one was killed. She later moved to Ponyville with her wife and became very reclusive; this got the attention of the Ministry of Morale who put her under 24 hour surveillance. A year later when she was visiting a local zebra, she was interrogated by MoM agents, they found her opinions dangerous and against Equestrian interests. She was scheduled to be sent to a MoM gulag, only the intervention of her parents, who are high ranking members of the Ministry of Arcane sciences; they saved her from this fate. After her location was leaked by an agent of MoM, Octavia found herself the brunt of attacks by zealous Equestrian citizens. She was forced to relocate to Hoofington. 'Work for the Ministry of Image' "I felt as if my body was being torn apart, every bone breaking at the same time, an indescribable pain..." - Octavia recounting the test. In Hoofington, Octavia could not any work due to her highly controversial background. She was forced to take odd jobs from less patriotic citizens or Zebra refugees. Octavia managed to keep a low profile up until 16 BNE, where she was contacted by the Ministry of Image. Ministry Mare Rarity offered her 20,000 bits for a chance to test a new spell on her. Octavia was the first successful test subject of the soul tapping spell, half of her soul was embedded in her cello. After the spell was a success, Octavia and the Ministry of Image parted ways after and her test was not known of until 13 NE when classified documents were released. The 20,000 bits did not last Octavia long, as she had to pay off many debts. Near the end of the year, she was forced to sell her cello to pay off the last of her debts. 'Coming out' In 11 BNE, Octavia made headlines again when she came out. Documents were leaked showing she had been married to Vinyl scratch for 25 years. The revelation of her sexuality caused a stir, with several religious and conservatives groups condemning her and using her as 'proof' of the encroaching homosexual agenda that was, in their eyes corrupting the youth of Equestria. The majority of her performances that were recorded were destroyed after this came out. In 10 BNE, Octavia and Vinyl scratch confirmed it was true, this drew a lot of flak from conservatives and many other groups, especially her parents. 'Governorship of Praetoria' In 9 BNE, Octavia was offered governorship of a plot of land on Praetoria. The plot of land was for Sporcy Union, Equestrian and Imperial nations. Octavia was put on the list of potential governors due to Praetoria being considered a 'backwater' planet. Octavia was eventually selected due to pressure from the Sporcy Union. The Union saw Octavia as a people's hero, willing to sacrifice her fame for the needs to others. 'Children' Two months into her governorship, Octavia went on a diplomatic mission to meet with the leaders of the Alcari Alliance. The talks turned out for the worst with war being declared on the Alcari Alliance, the primary reason was for heresy and invasion of land protected by Discworld. Octavia helped expose this heresy by asking the marital status of their leader, it turned out Jake Inferno was married to a unicorn named Romana. With the Alcari raid into Discworld and Frankish territory proved the Casus belli the Imperium needed to punish the heretics. During the war Octavia adopted three daughters. These were the daughters of Jake Inferno, the leader of the Alcari Alliance. The girls were later kidnapped by a cult one month later; the cult dispersed several virus chemical weapons around the Imperial plot on Octarius. The cult threatened to detonate the bombs if they were followed. The girls were later recovered. In 5 BNE the oldest Inferno daughter joined the Imperial Guard with her girlfriend and future wife, Lily Blossom. A year later, on the 18th of August, Octavia gave birth to her and Vinyl's child, Homage. Homage grew up like her sister, albeit a lot less traumatic. In her teenage years, Homage became a nuisance to her parents, teachers and authorities. Especially with several hacking attacks on her teacher's private email accounts, releasing several gigabytes of information. in 1 NE, Vinyl and Octavia had another child; one Vinyl named, Storybook Sonnet. Unlike Homage, Sonnet's antics were more based around skipping school rather than hacking and other shenanigans. Sonnet had little to do with her adopted sisters, due to departure from home. She more or less looked up to Homage, who in turn took her under her wing and taught her several of her tricks. In 9 NE, Homage meets and begins to date Joke Blue; a year later Joke blue was killed by an IED set by one of the local Chaos cults. Homage fell into a deep depression and began to partake in destructive behaviours. Her depressive streak also affected Sonnet who also fell into a depressive state too. Two years later she left Praetoria to unknown parts of the galaxy, the Inferno daughters and Sonnet stayed with Octavia and Vinyl on Praetoria. 'The Barlat-Laptev war' In 13 NE, a year after Homage's departure from Praetoria, the Barlat Laptev War began. Barlat's first strike at Laptev was to launch magnet stars at Laptev systems along with a large fleet. After a few hours of planning and preparation, Octavia ordered the evacuation of Praetoria to Octarius, the evacuation fleets managed avoided the Barlat attack fleets and magnet stars. 'Governorship of the Octarius sub-sector' Upon her arrival in Octarius space Octavia felt bad about leaving her long time residence and allies to fight against Barlat. Due to the mass of workers that were arriving on Octarius, Octarius city was built in a matter of months. Life returned to normal for Octavia and the residents of Octarius. 'Problems with the Inferno children' "So you insult and assault them? Olive, that's happened to me hundreds of times and I don't go hitting them or calling them names." - Octavia on her daughter's threats to attack diplomats from another nation after they disrespected her A month after her arrival on Octarius, Octavia began having problems with her daughters. Especially Olive, the incident that started the chain of events was her affair with Frederic Horseshoepin. Amethyst the middle daughter of the family, walked in on one of their sessions, she caught them and began to lecture Octavia about how wrong it was. She gave an ultimatum to tell her wife, who was off world at the time. Amethyst later revealed to Vinyl about the affair, this caused Vinyl to leave her. Octavia fell into a deep depression and blamed herself for months. Six months later, the Three Inferno daughters gained access to Vinyl's room, they found she had over dosed on Med-x. Instead of calling the paramedics. The oldest sister, Olive, began beating Vinyl until she was almost dead. Vinyl fell into a deep coma, most of the Inferno sister disapproved of their sister's actions. Some of them went as far as slapping her and cutting off all contact. Vinyl came out of her coma a month later. Octavia stayed beside Vinyl for the entire month, letting her secretary, Alexandria take care of governing the planet. 'Grand Alliance rebel attack on Octarius' Five days after Vinyl came out of her coma, the Grand Alliance had a small rebellion. They targeted Octarius, as their main target and Cadia as their secondary. The battle only lasted half an hour as the small fleet of ships was pushed back by Battlefleet Octarius, other Octarius landowners and a task group of Lunar Class Cruisers from Battlefleet Brimlock. During this time the Inferno sisters were revealed to be Grand Alliance sympathizers. They attempted to sway Octavia over to the Grand Alliance side, but Octavia declined. Octavia begged them to keep quiet about their anti-Imperial sentiments. A week later, Octavia's daughter homage finally came home. This was celebrated within the family, Homage, Vinyl and Amethyst's daughter Aelia went out to a club to party. Aelia ran into her wonderbolt instructor Spitfire, they went off to talk in private. The morning after, Aelia's mother Amethyst came to the manor and viciously beat Vinyl and Homage for loosing Aelia. Aelia was later found to be training with the other wonderbolts a day later for their tour of Octarius. Homage the day after. 'Expulsion of the Grand Alliance' With the rebellion and several other incidents, Including one involving her, Vinyl and the Equestrian leaders within the Grand Alliance, the Imperium decided it was not worth maintaining relations with the Grand Alliance and cut off all contact, the Sporcy Union and Equestria did the same thing. The Inferno sisters stayed on Octarius with their families, posing as loyal citizens of Octarius. Due to Orders from all three nations, Octavia forced the Grand Alliance to vacate the planet. The Octarius PDF over saw their exodus from Octarius. 'Execution of the Inferno sisters' In late 13 NE, it was found that the Inferno daughters had been smuggling WMD weapons to the Grand Alliance. These were intercepted after MoM agents and Sporcy Union Rangers intercepted many smugglers heading from Octarius to Grand Alliance territory. The usual packages they intercepted were small arms and money. But after MoM agents forcefully extracted information out of one of the smugglers that they were transporting a large package. This package was intercepted by the SUSS Divine Light and 5th squad of the 1st Ranger regiment. Some of the crew surrendered, they were immediately sent to the Ministry of Morale for questioning. They found that Olive, the oldest Inferno daughter had been hiring smugglers and had been gaining access to Megaspells and other WMD grade weapons by stealing money from her mother. The MoM and Rangers set a trap for the Inferno sisters by posing as arms dealers. They ordered several WMD's and they were arrested after they paid in cash. The daughters were put on trial and were executed the same day. The MoM brought in both Octavia and Vinyl Scratch for questioning; they both had no idea about the entire thing and were released from custody. This event had a great impact on Octavia, emotionally and politically. Many in the Imperium and Equestria saw her ignorance of letting several WMD's fall into Grand Alliance hands showed she was incompetent. Later it was proven that several officers in the Octarius PDF had been paid off by the Inferno sisters calling in question the Octarius PDF's command. All of the Octarius PDF High commands were executed. The new commander of the Octarius PDF was selected from the captain of governor's personal guards, Victoria Jenkins. The PDF under Victoria's command successfully purged several hundred corrupt officers from its ranks after a month of investigation. With this action the Octarius PDF became a respectable organization and was renamed the Legion of Octarius, the Legion adopted ancient Roman uniforms and tactics. Under approval from the Governor. 'The Grand Republican Civil War' '1st Battle of Octarius' At the beginning of The Grand Republican Civil War, Octavia funnelled funds to the ARA. She also allowed several arms shipments from Octarius to the ARA. The Grand Republic, initially believing the governor of the Grand Republic section of Octarius to be the only one responsible. The GR quickly mobilized and jumped to Octarius to bring it under loyalist control. Octavia had a brief argument with Paulsen until Grand Republican faster than light communications interdiction was activated, the Grand Republican fleet approached Octarius, and she gave the order only to fire upon them if they started to bombard the planet. As the Grand Republicans began to bombard Octarius, the fleets above began to fire upon them. This began the 1st Battle of Octarius. After the arrival of the 4th fleet Octavia ordered the governor's manor to be evacuated. Octavia stayed, eager to make the Grand Republic think they've won by capturing her. After the battle in space ended the Grand Republic quickly moved to secure Octavia. The marines quickly secured her after they found the entire manor almost devoid of all life. Only Octavia and her secretary remained. They captured the governor and ordered all remaining Imperial military assets surrender. Octavia was arrested and put under house arrest. To be continued. -'' Sporcy'' 'The Grand Republican Occupation of Octarius' To be written about - Sporcy '2nd Battle of Octarius' To be written about! - Sporcy 'After the Grand Republican Civil war' 'Verastate' -To be written about! - Sporcy '' 'Imperial attack On Octarius' To be written about later - Sporcy 'The Octarian Federation' 'Formation' -To be written about - ''Sporcy 'Establishing relations with other nations' -To be written about -'' Sporcy'' 'The Arminian Crisis ' -To be written about - Sporcy 'Personal Life' Octavia is an accomplished cellist and organizer. She is a lover of classical music and has supported several schools in Equestria. Octavia enjoys spending time with her wife and children, especially mock battles with her wife seeing which genre of music is better and arguing with her about her choice in music. The arguing is always in good faith and always ends with them admitting that both of them are viable genres. Octavia use to spend a lot of time with the Inferno sisters before their executions, usually helping them out of the messes they made. When Octavia is not with her wife or working she volunteers to help disadvantaged children with musical talent to help develop their talent. Octavia has also taken a keen interest in composers from earth and the similarities between Earth and Equestrian culture, though her attempts at befriending the xenophobic humans of the Imperium of Man has been met with little success. 'Personality' Octavia carries herself with a lady like grace; she rarely raises her voice and speaks softly. She is polite to everyone who talks to her and tries to be as pleasant as possible. The only exception to this is when she is being abused and insulted constantly. Octavia is usually reclusive, trying not to talk to anyone when possible. When asked about it, she asked she doesn't like attention and just wants to get on with her life. Octavia lacks confidence in leading, mainly due to her questions starting the APFC-Alcari war, the abduction of the Inferno daughters. This weakness has led her to putting trust in others to make decisions for her. Octavia also suffers from severe depression; she has been experiencing depressive episodes since she was a child. Some of the notable moments of her depression was her suicide attempt after finding out one of her daughters were raped after she got kicked out of home for punching her. Another was when Vinyl fell into a coma after Olive beat her; this was when she told the girls to check on her. The latest episode of her depression was after the Execution of the Inferno sisters, Doctors have put her on suicide watch due to her behaviour suggesting she might take her life. Category:Octarian Federation Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Equestrian Category:Octarian Category:Equestrian (Nationality) Category:Earth Pony